Enhancing the response of the stringbed of a game racket is a common theme in the history of racket design. Many designs have included mechanisms such as springs, rollers, levers, etc. in order to improve the response of the strings. The reality of most mechanisms on rackets has been that they were typically too heavy. Modern inflation bladder molding techniques and reinforced plastic construction make it possible now however, to employ similar mechanisms in lighter and more efficient ways.
It's possible now to replicate some of the functions of simple mechanisms like levers, wheels, and springs with lightweight reinforced plastic. Not only can performance of a racket be enhanced with simple, lightweight mechanisms, but they offer a capacity to control of the playing qualities of a racket. A mechanism is an opportunity to have a game racket that responds dynamically to ball impact.
Specifically, the object of the present invention is to employ a pivoting, pulley-like mechanism, made using reinforced plastic and the latest techniques of inflation bladder molding, on an outside-facing surface of a game racket head to improve and potentially to control the racket's performance. It would be a great benefit to have a high performance, lightweight mechanism that increases the effective length of the string while allowing more efficient translation of the ball rebound force at the connection between the string and the frame. It is another object of the present invention to improve the elastic response of the strings of a racket. Another object is to expand the sweet zone on the stringed hitting surface of a game racket. Yet another object of the present invention is to reduce the amount of ball impact shock and vibration transmitted to a player's arm. It is a further objective of the invention to provide an integral protective bumper guard as necessary on the racket head.
To further enhance the performance of a game racket it is another object of the present invention to utilize a spring-like pivot mechanism to flexibly resist torsion brought on by ball impact. Another objective is to have a protective bumper that could serve as both a guard and a spring.
It would be another improvement to have a mechanism on the head frame of a game racket such that the string rebound force could be controlled in an efficient manner. It's another object of the present invention to provide a mechanism on the head frame of a game racket that can be controlled either manually or automatically in order to control the response of the strings. It's still another objective to have a pivoting mechanism on the head frame of a racket capable of being controlled by an electronic signal. It is a further objective to have a pivoting mechanism magnetically levitated in relation to the head frame of a racket in order to achieve a “frictionless” mechanical interaction.
It is another objective to provide the pivot element of the present invention with pre-formed string hole openings and therefore to eliminate the need for protective string grommets. It is yet another object to maximize leverage of a string on a pivot mechanism.